


I Like You

by AlienCarnivore



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienCarnivore/pseuds/AlienCarnivore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silver St. Cloud succeeds in her mission to wrap Bruce Wayne around her finger completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote another smut fic for Gotham. I really enjoyed writing this one and I hope any readers enjoy this as well. 
> 
> Feel free to check out my Selina/Bruce story I have written and my other story I have written on here if you're a Game of Thrones fan and especially if you're an Isaac Hempstead-Wright and/or Dean-Charles Chapman fan. 
> 
> Make sure to leave kudos if you enjoyed the story! Any feedback is welcomed. Enjoy, everybody!

“Selina is _never_ going to like me,” Silver told Bruce as they stood in front of the television after watching Theo Galavan’s speech after Penguin’s attempt on his life at the Election Day Party.

Bruce turned to face her. “I don’t care…I like you.”

Silver leaned in and pressed her lips against his. It was a seemingly innocent kiss, only lasting a couple seconds. She broke the kiss and put her hand on the back of his neck and gave him a little hug. She smirked. Bruce was so easy to manipulate. She broke the hug and looked Bruce in the eyes. She put a hand on his cheek and gently caressed it.

“I like you, too. I like you a lot,” she lied, giving him her sweetest smile. She noticed his eyes start to dilate a little bit at her words. She decided to take things a step further.

She closed her eyes and puckered her lips to see if he would kiss her again. She wasn’t surprised when she felt his soft lips on hers, kissing her in a somewhat clumsy fashion. Silver wasn’t surprised that the kid couldn’t kiss that well, plus she noticed that he was completely clueless when it came to females. She wouldn’t be surprised if he and Selina never did anything besides have a quick kiss in the past.

Silver pressed her lips closer to his and put a hand on the back of his head while the other caressed his cheek. She noticed his hands were just awkwardly sitting by his sides, so she took the hand that was caressing his cheek and used it to grab one of his hands and put it against hers. Bruce took that as encouragement and started stroking her face.

Bruce closed his eyes and leaned into her, pressing into the kiss more fervently, breathing heavily through his nose. Silver knew she had him by that point. She opened her mouth slightly and ran her tongue over his lips, trying to send him a message. He received it and opened his mouth and gently brushed his tongue against hers. She felt him shudder at the feeling of a tongue against his and heard him let out a quiet groan.

Instantly, she could tell he had never tongue-kissed a girl in his life. He was just awkwardly brushing his tongue against hers, neither of their tongues in the other’s mouth. Silver mentally rolled her eyes and withdrew her tongue into her mouth so he would follow it. He did, almost timidly, and she immediately closed her lips around his tongue, giving it a good suck, eliciting a loud moan from the teen. Yup, she had by that point.

He put a hand on her shoulder, feeling her skin as he began to explore her mouth. Her breath tasted like mint, which she found that most guys liked. She let him explore her mouth, his tongue licking underneath hers, her saliva getting onto his tongue. She pressed forward to gauge his excitement.

She could feel stiffness at his crotch which made her smirk into their kiss. She took the hand that was feeling her smooth arm and brought it down to her ass. She could feel him getting harder as his breathing started to get deeper and deeper. His breath smelled nice.

She felt him give her ass a little squeeze. She knew she had a body teenage boys would give anything to be in and she took full advantage of that fact. She let him feel her for a bit before starting to be aggressive with her tongue, causing them both to let out slight moans as the wet muscles brushed against each other again and again.

Silver started grinding her crotch into him, causing him to open his mouth and gasp loudly. She broke the kiss and smiled sweetly up at him. “Have you ever been with a girl before, Bruce?” she asked seductively, already knowing his answer.

Bruce’s cheeks turned an adorable shade of red in embarrassment at the question. “N-no…I never…”

She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss before saying, “I can show you if you want. I’ve been so lonely lately…” She pouted.

Bruce’s eyes were completely dilated by this point, and the adorable pout she was giving him wasn’t helping. His cock was straining against the fabric of his jeans, begging for release.

Bruce had no chance against her. “O-okay...” he managed, looking straight into her gorgeous eyes.

She gave him another sweet smile before stepping back and reaching for her hair ties. She took them out and let her hair fall down and discarded the ties. She then reached for her dress straps. She slipped one off her shoulder, then the other, and tugged it down, exposing most of her body to the teenage boy. His eyes looked at her almost hungrily. Silver bent down and quickly took off her heels before sliding her dress the rest of the way down, stepping out of it, leaving her in her bra and underwear. She pretended to be shy and looked down.

“You’re beautiful,” Bruce said, eyes wide open, looking her up and down.

She lifted her head and gave him an innocent look. “Really?”

“Yes...” Bruce managed, before stepping forward and kissing her, feeling her exposed back. He licked her lips but she resisted opening her mouth and gently pushed him away with her hands.

“Can you…take something off, too?” She forced out a blush.

“What…oh! Yeah, s-sure…” Bruce stammered. He proceeded to take off his shoes and socks, then started to pull off his sweater and loosen his tie, tossing them on the floor. He started to attempt to unbutton his shirt. His hands were shaking in anticipation so it seemed to take forever for him to get the top button undone. Silver eventually had enough of waiting and stopped him.

“Let me,” she whispered, hands already undoing the buttons. She could feel him breathe on her forehead as she quickly unbuttoned his shirt, almost ripping it off of him once the buttons were undone. He hurriedly slid the shirt off, letting it fall to the floor, exposing his torso to Silver.

She found herself admiring the muscles starting to develop on his chest and stomach from Bruce’s training with Alfred. She felt the skin of his chest with her hands, looking up at him, top teeth caught between her lips, trying to look as seductive as possible. She leaned in and gently kissed one of his nipples, then the other, causing him to shiver.

“You’re so handsome,” she whispered, leaning up to give his right earlobe a nibble. “I want you.”

“Silver,” Bruce gasped, as she kissed his ear, sucking the lobe into her mouth and gently nibbling on it. Her hands felt down his chest, a hand gently pinching one of his nipples, getting it hard. “I…”

“Shh, it’s okay. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.” Her hands expertly undid his belt and pulled it off, throwing it on top of his clothes. “Just relax,” she whispered again.

She unbuttoned his jeans, feeling the fabric with her fingers, her hands going back to feel his butt, giving it a slight squeeze. She heard him sharply inhale which made her smirk.

“Your butt is so cute,” Silver whispered to Bruce, before dropping his jeans to the floor, leaving him in his boxers with an obvious erection pushing against the fabric. She kissed him on the lips again, sliding her hands down his sides until she reached his boxers. She gave his butt another squeeze and then pulled down his boxers, freeing his erection and leaving him completely bare in front of her.

She broke the kiss and looked at his length. It wasn’t particularly impressive, but she had to remind herself that he wasn’t done developing. It wasn't the thickest she'd ever seen, but she could see that it was still developing. She wasn’t sure how long she would have to keep seducing Bruce to keep him helpless, but part of her hoped it would be until he went through puberty a little more so his length would grow more than 5 inches. But she figured it didn’t really matter in the long run. He was already hers.

She smiled at him and noticed his cheeks were completely red. She had to admit that the kid was cute. Very cute. She wished he wasn’t quite as lanky as he was, but he had an adorable face and a cute butt. If only she were currently into him and not just using him for her uncle’s benefit.

She kissed him again, and this time their kiss was much more heated, to the point where it could be considered aggressive. She was practically biting at his lips, nibbling on them, before breaking apart and going back in for another kiss. She felt his hands on her shoulders and then her back, near her bra strap. Unsurprisingly, he hesitated.

“Bruce,” she moaned for him, centimeters away from his face, planting tiny kisses on his lips. “It’s okay. I want this.”

His hands fumbled at her strap and eventually undid it. She felt the bra loosen and she let it fall off of her, baring her top half.

Bruce broke the kiss and she let him stare at her breasts for a bit. She took his left hand and put it on her right breast. He looked her right in the eyes. “You’re beautiful. So beautiful…”

Silver put a finger to his lips and then brought her hands to the sides of her underwear. She bit her bottom lip for him again and yanked them down and stepped out of them.

She pressed close to him, his cock pressing above her opening, spilling pre-cum on her skin. He gasped loudly. “Oh my god…Silver…”

She went down on her knees, looked him right in the eyes, and took a hold of his length. He shuddered uncontrollably and she was surprised he didn’t release right then and there. She started jerking him slowly, thumb running over the circumcised head. She stuck out her tongue and teased him, bringing it closer and closer to the head of his length. She gave the bottom of his head a taste.

“Aaah…” His hands went to her hair, threading through it as she took him into her mouth, just sucking on the tip, gauging his reactions. He bit down on his bottom lip and closed his eyes, bucking his hips forward a bit. She put her hands on the sides of his hips and starting gently rubbing his legs, her hands occasionally sliding over his hips.

She started bobbing her head, taking more and more of him in every time she bobbed, before her nose was touching his pubes and her chin was barely touching his balls. She focused on her breathing, being no stranger to doing things like this, and began bobbing her head back and forth, his hands pushing her back onto him whenever she took him out. She could feel him hit the back of her throat again and again, but she resisted the urge to gag.

“Oh, god…Silver, I…ohh…” He pulled her hair, almost painfully, forcing her to take all of him into her mouth. She prepared herself and shortly after felt a couple large jets of semen erupt out of him and into her mouth, followed by several smaller bursts. She could feel a vein on his cock pulsing with every burst of semen.

Silver swallowed everything he had, gulping it all down as it entered her mouth, not spilling a drop. When he released her, she proceeded to attempt to catch her breath, resting her head on the front of his thigh. Bruce felt like he was about to collapse. She stood up and took his hand in hers, giving him another sweet smile.

“Silver,” Bruce gasped, breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath as well, “That was-“

She kissed him again, feeling his hands drift down her smooth back to her hips, letting him feel her as she began to feel him. She broke the kiss and leaned up towards his ear.

“Follow me to my bed,” she whispered as seductively as she could, before turning and walking towards the direction of her bed, and she knew Bruce was probably staring at her ass the whole time. She crawled onto her bed and posed on her side for him, giving him a view of almost everything she had to offer. “Aren’t you coming?”

Bruce almost tripped over the boxers that were still around his ankles. He kicked them off and rushed towards her, climbing on her bed. She spread her legs and pulled him down into a kiss, feeling his back as he pressed his chest into hers. She felt his hands slide down her smooth legs and the sides of her hips as they continued to kiss, him starting to become less clumsy as he courted her tongue with his own.

He then did something that surprised her: He leaned down and started sucking on her neck, which caused her to feel genuine pleasure. She let out a moan and threaded her hands in his soft hair as he kissed and sucked on her neck, running his tongue over different parts of it.

“God, Bruce,” she gasped, mouth wide open in pleasure. She felt herself getting wet for him.

He slid a hand down to her opening and started stroking it. She made sure to shave down there often, so there was no pubic hair to disturb him. He found her clit and she let out a loud groan. He kept his hand there and started rubbing it, not really knowing what he was doing, but knowing that it was causing her pleasure.

“Fuck me, Bruce,” she managed, him still pleasuring her neck and clit, bucking her hips up into his rubbing.

“Isn’t that dangerous, though? You could-“ he began, before she shook her head.

“I have a condom in my drawer,” she said, and heard him fumble around with the handle on her dresser before finding it and pulling it out, not questioning why she had that in there.

He pulled away from her neck and fumbled with the wrapper, tearing it open and tossing it on the floor. She saw his cheeks turn red again and she was reminded of how inexperienced and clueless this kid was. “I don’t know how to…”

She pecked his lips and took the condom from his hands. “It’s okay, I’ll show you.” She found the tip and squeezed it before placing the opening of the condom above his length, rolling it down. She could feel him shudder at the feeling of the latex.

Once it was rolled down all the way, she laid back down and spread her legs for him. “I’m ready, Bruce,” she said, bucking her hips up.

He didn’t need any more encouragement. He lined himself up with her entrance and inched his hips forward, the tip of the condom sliding into her before the head of his length followed suit. He stopped to focus on not climaxing again. It was his first time, he was not going to ruin it by cumming two seconds into the deed.

Silver inhaled and nodded at him to keep going. He slid more of his length into her, her walls closing around him, and the feeling was indescribable. He bottomed out in her and they both moaned. She pulled him in for a kiss as he began to slowly thrust out and back into her, both breaking the kiss to breathe heavily onto each other’s mouths.

She wrapped her legs around his skinny waist and felt his hands move to her thighs, rubbing them as he awkwardly thrust in and out of her. She forced out a couple moans for him to keep him going and to make him feel like he was doing well.

He leaned up to kiss her again, repositioning himself, and when he began to thrust into her again, it struck her just in the right spot. She let out an involuntary moan and started clawing at his back.

“Right there, Bruce, right there,” she moaned, “You’re so good, keep going…harder…yes, like that…right there…oh…”

She threw her head back and he attacked her neck again, littering it with sucks and kisses, bringing her closer and closer to her climax. He began to thrust into her more sloppily, as if he wasn’t already doing that, but the final touches to her g-spot did the trick.

“Oh my god…fuck, Bruce…uuugh…” She clamped down on his length and sent him over the edge, his cum filling up the tip of the condom.

He thrust into her a couple more times, bringing her over the edge, and she released her juices all around his length, getting the condom soaked and dripping down onto his balls which were pressed right below her opening.

Bruce collapsed onto her, slowly sliding out, completely spent. His hair was a mess and he was sweating, she could feel it from his forehead which was pressed into her shoulder. She wasn’t in much better shape. She was breathing heavily and rubbing his back, feeling his soft butt as she came down from her high.

He eventually worked up enough energy to lift his head and look her in the eyes. He gently stroked her cheek, looking so cute with his face red, sweat beginning to form, his usually combed hair a mess.

“Was I…okay?” he asked innocently, not being able to think of anything else to say.

She pecked his lips and he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her lips on his.

“You were great.” It wasn’t a lie, not really. “You need to come over to hang out more often,” she said, stroking his hair, combing it with her fingers.

“I’d like that,” he said innocently, giving her a very cute smile.

“Good,” she said, wrapping a leg around him. “My uncle will be home soon. We should get dressed.”

“…Okay.”

He pulled out of her and pulled off the condom. Silver took it and tied the end in a knot before throwing it away. She would show her uncle that later.

As Bruce stumbled to his clothes, trying to get his socks on, Silver St. Cloud knew she had succeeded. She had seduced Bruce Wayne and he was hers.


End file.
